A critical need has arisen to develop better thermal control coatings so that the spacecraft will be better able to withstand degradation by atomic oxygen or UV radiation. While conventional thermal control pigments or coatings (e.g., polyurethanes, polyimides, or other hydrocarbons) are generally suitable for short duration shuttle flights, for high orbits, or for interplanetary exploration, the conditions of low-earth orbit where atomic oxygen is particularly prevalent (within 200 to 900 kilometers of the surface) require that a superior coating be developed. NASA flight data has shown that fluorocarbons and silicones have high, intrinsic, atomic oxygen resistance, but the optimal coating remains uncertain as research intensifies on the Space Station.